


Vid: Like We Were Sixteen

by jagwriter78



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/pseuds/jagwriter78
Summary: 15 years of Veronica Mars, from beginning to end.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Vid: Like We Were Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenMnemonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMnemonic/gifts).



> So the current lockdown actually gave me the time to do a Veronica Mars rewatch and hop just right into season 4 after season 1 to 3 (and the movie). I had yet to see season 4 so what can I say... the ending broke my heart. Nevertheless, not a week later I was tempted to do another rewatch from beginning to end and for some still unknown reason, I said yes. 
> 
> BrokenMnemonic, thank you for the second rewatch and I totally blame this vid on you!

Song: Sixteen  
Artist: Ellie Goulding


End file.
